This crazy, ridiculous, beautiful, wonderful thing called love
by sarah427
Summary: This story begins the morning after Gail has her little freak out and cuts her hair off. This is my idea of how Holly and Gail's relationship will grow, with its ups and downs, and the dangers of the job. Gail is falling in love, but will she be able to get past her fear, her inhibitions, and her general abrasiveness? If anybody can help her do that, it's the beautiful Dr. Stewart
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

** Hi guys! So this is a story that I started about a week ago. It takes place the morning after Gail goes crazy and cuts all her hair off. This is my idea of Holly and Gail's relationship as it grows. Originally a one shot, but I ended up continuing the story, so if you're interested, please review and I would be happy to post more! Unfortunately, I do not own Rookie Blue or the characters. Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 1**

"Well, this is weird," Gail muttered, staring at herself in Holly's bathroom mirror. Holly, the woman she had spent the night with, Holly, the woman who had stayed with her and held her hand in the hospital while they waited to hear about Sam and Chloe.

Sweet, sexy, Holly, the one who had been kind enough to help salvage the tragic remains of her once beautiful blonde hair.

"Sweet Jesus," she moaned, fingering her cropped blonde hair. It kinda looked like she had been attacked by a weed whacker, which, sadly, was actually an improvement from the way it looked when she was done with it. The rest of her didn't look much better; she was wearing one of Holly's ratty Beetle's t- shirts and she had huge bags under her eyes. Between her face and the crazy hair she looked like a homeless psycho. To be fair, she did feel like she was going insane. She had had her teeny tiny little freak out, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time to try and fix everything with a pair of scissors.

Granted, her momentary insanity had led to some fairly epic and fantastic shower sex, so it wasn't all bad. The hangover wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs, though.

Moving slowly, hoping to avoid a head rush, she turned on the faucet and waited for the water to get cold. Once it was satisfyingly bone chilling, she bent down, scooped it into her hands and splashed it all over her face.

"Ah, that's the stuff," she let out sigh of relief as the cool water soothed her pounding head.

"You know, it really doesn't look that bad."

Gail shot up in surprise, staggering when the world decided to tilt on its side.

"Woah!" Holly moved forward, grabbing the blonde's shoulders to hold her up, "steady there, Peck! You ok?"

"Just lay me next to the toilet to die," Gail sighed, resting her forehead on Holly's shoulder.

"Ok," the brunette chuckled, running her hand over soft blonde hair, "let's get you back to bed."

"No really, right here's good," Gail insisted, moving to sit down. Luckily, Holly was faster, and blondie wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"You'll be much happier in a fluffy bed."

"You know what would make me really happy?"

Holly raised her eyebrows, reaching over and turning off the sink.

"A drink," Gail finished, wrapping an arm around the taller woman's waist and looking her over; to put it simply, she looked hot; her hair was all teased out from sleep, and she was wearing a tank top and boy shorts that highlighted her curves perfectly. The glasses just added that sexy librarian edge.

"And sex," Gail decided, "And chocolate, but mostly sex. Sex is what we need."

"How about a bed, some aspirin, and coffee?"

Gail frowned at the counter offer but allowed herself to be led out of the bathroom and through the softly carpeted hallway. She had to admit, it was nice, being taken care of by this particular doctor. Gail wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type; she hated relying on anyone else, and she didn't generally react well to comfort.

She had to admit, though, as Holly helped her into the bed and pulled the soft cotton sheets over her, it felt really good to have this woman caring for her. She smiled tiredly when soft lips pressed against her forehead.

"See," Holly smiled, peering at the blonde through her glasses, "Isn't this better?"

Gail shrugged, but buried herself deeper into the covers.

"It's not as good as sex and chocolate, but I guess its ok."

The brunette chuckled and this time she leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I feel better already," Gail smiled when they separated. Holly shook her head and rolled her eyes, but Gail held her hand up.

"Hey," she insisted, "Never underestimate the healing powers of a good orgasm."

She kept her face serious as Holly threw her had back and let out a peal of laughter, dissolving into adorable snorts. She sat down on the bed, laying a hand on Gail's leg as she tried to recover.

"I'm gonna make you some coffee," with one final pat on the blonde's knee, she stood up and went out the door.

"Huh," Gail muttered when she was gone, thinking about the flutter in her stomach that remained, and the warmth on her knee from where Holly's hand had been, "Weird."

"You know, eventually we need to get back to the hospital," Holly called as she entered the bedroom, tray in hand. When she got no response, she looked up, assuming that Gail had fallen asleep.

She was met with a wary glare from the blonde in question.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"What. Is. That." Gail asked, her voice a low growl as she slowly raised herself up from the pillows.

"What's what?"

"That," the blonde huffed again, crossing her legs and gesturing toward the tray, "green monstrosity in the glass. That better not be a substitute for delicious black coffee."

"Oh," Holly sighed, looking down at the drink. It was a celery, kale, banana and sour cream smoothie. She had hoped that Gail's exhaustion and headache would help her to let go of her ridiculous "screw fruit and vegetables" policy just this once. Yeah, even she had to admit that the shake tasted like utter, complete, shit, but it was the most effective hangover cure she'd ever had.

"It'll help your head."

"So would aspirin and coffee," the woman on the bed crossed her arms and shook her head, "No way is that coming anywhere near me."

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Ha," Gail snorted, "All your patients are already dead."

"Based on the way you look, you still fall into my area of expertise."

Gail narrowed her eyes, but nodded in respect of the quick, bitchy insult.

"Touché nerd, touché. It's still not happening."

"Drink it, wimp!" Holly set the tray down on the bedside table and put her hands on her hips, "Don't make me force you."

"I'd like to see you try," Gail shot back half heartedly, but her attention was on something far more important; sitting next to the green crap was, sweet baby Jesus, a Hershey's chocolate bar. She reached for it, letting out a frustrated whimper when Holly snatched it away.

"First, you deny me alcohol, then sex, then coffee, and now," the blonde shook her head in disbelief, "Now you deny me _chocolate_. This is hell on earth. You are the devil."

"Stop being so dramatic," setting the chocolate bar out of her patient's reach and picking up the smoothie, "Drink this, and you get chocolate."

"I have a gun and I _will_ use it."

"Really?" Holly did her best to keep her face serious, "Homicide? That's the only solution at this point?"

Gail raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms; there was nothing she wouldn't do when there was chocolate involved. She looked like an obstinate little girl, well, a sexy delicious one, but yes, definitely obstinate.

"Fine!" Holly gave up, setting the glass down and picking up the chocolate bar. Gail snickered at her victory.

"I will give you one piece as long as you _swear_ to drink the smoothie, deal?"

"Uh-huh," Gail nodded eagerly, watching with excitement as the treat was unwrapped. She snatched the piece that was extended to her and quickly shoved it in her mouth, moaning as she chewed.

"Good to know there's more than one way to get you to make that noise," Holly smirked, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde, who just shrugged.

"Simple girl, simple pleasures."

"Fair enough," grinning, Holly picked up the green stuff and held it out to Gail, whose lower lip drooped into a pout, "A deal's a deal."

"Fine," Holly watched in awe as the blonde grabbed the smoothie and shot it back, chugging the whole thing and slamming the glass on the table.

"Whooh," the blonde shook her head quickly, blue eyes widening, "brain freeze, ow."

"How did you do that?" Holly gaped, "Even I have to admit that thing tastes like shit."

"Ask Oliver to make you one of his Roaring Nancy's," Gail grinned, "Once you've had three or four of those, nothing tasted like crap, now gimme the chocolate."

Holly did as she was told, recovering from her shock with a shake of her head. Gail snatched the chocolate bar and ripped the rest of the wrapping off, tossing it in the small trashcan with expert aim. She ate piece after piece while Holly watched her, a small smile on her face. After a moment, Gail looked up sheepishly; she had only two pieces of chocolate left.

"Do you want one," she asked quietly, holding out one of the pieces. Holly's heart jumped; she knew that it was a huge deal, Gail offering her something as precious as one of her pieces of chocolate.

"Why thank you," the ME grinned, taking the piece and holding back a laugh as Gail's face fell just slightly as Holly chomped down.

"We really should be going to the hospital to check on Sam and Chloe," planting a kiss on the blonde's smooth cheek, Holly stood up and went over to her mahogany dresser. She pulled open the second drawer and started rummaging through, "I should have something that fits you."

"Why bother going," Gail shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning back into the plush blue pillows, "they don't want me there."

"What do you mean?" turning to look at her, Holly thought she looked incredibly small, curled up around herself like that.

"I'm a bitch," the blonde answered simply, shrugging, "I'm hostile, self centered, and probably the worst person in the world at comforting people. They're better off without me there."

Holly studied her face, looking for any sign of humor, or exaggeration. She found none.

"You're serious."

"Yup!" Gail launched herself forward onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, "so why don't you come here. I think chugging that concoction as impressively as I did merits at least a few sexual favors, we could-"

"We're going to the hospital," cutting her off, Holly threw a worn flannel at the blonde's face.

"Flannel, really?" Gail snorted, fingering the soft fabric and glancing up at Holly.

"Seems fitting," the brunette smirked, adjusting her glasses, "Now get dressed, we gotta go."

"Hol, seriously" sitting up and crossing her arms, Gail continued, "they won't want me there. Trust me, I make emotional situations worse. I doubt even Steve would want me there if _he_ were in the hospital. All I'm going to do is make unnecessary comments about the smell and the ugly criers. Also, I hate hospitals and I can't be a shoulder to cry on for _three_ ex boyfriends that are there. Trust me, all I will do is make it worse. _Nobody_ wants me there.

"Ok, Peck," Holly huffed, crawling onto the bed to sit across from Gail. She intertwined their hands and stared into those fierce, guarded eyes, "We're going."

She raised her eyebrows to stop any argument before continuing.

"They need you. They need your strength. They need someone to complain about the smell, to make snarky comments, because the alternative is sitting in terrified silence. You give them something else to focus on. Gail, you're great at being the center of attention, and they need that right now. You do not make anything worse. Every single person waiting for Sam and Chloe in that hospital love you for everything you are, and they need that right now. And I know for a _fact_ that beneath your abrasive, sarcastic exterior, you love every one of them. So we are going to the hospital, because you all need each other."

Gail was silent for a moment, looking down and playing with Holly's smooth, tan fingers.

"They're going to laugh at my hair," she sighed finally, surrendering and offering a small smile, which Holly returned, accompanied with a roll of her eyes.

"Woman, you could e bald as a new born baby and still be the most beautiful girl in the room."

With that, she kissed the top of the blonde's head and bounced up and back to her dresser, fishing out a pair of faded jeans. After shimmying them on, she grabbed a deep green v – neck and slipped it on over her black lace braw.

"Thank you."

Holly turned and winked at Gail, who was just sitting there, watching her.

"And here I thought I was the devil," she laughed, whipping her dark hair back in a loose ponytail and straightening her glasses.

"No, Holly, I'm serious," the other woman continued earnestly, sitting up on her knees.

"I'm not good at this. I'm not the sweet, easy girl. I'm the girl who freaks out and hacks her hair off. I'm the girl who says the wrong thing at the wrong time. I'm a hot mess, _hot_ being the important word, but definitely a mess. A total, bat shit crazy, emotionally stunted, handful. I'm not the girl that deserves somebody like you. So thank you. Thank you for being there, for putting up with the weirdness that is me."

Holly said nothing for a moment, just staring at the woman she was starting to fall for, and fall hard.

"So uh, yeah," Gail shrugged, smiling nervously, "thanks for that."

Again, Holly said nothing.

"Uh Hol, Hello?" standing up, the blonde walked over and waved a hand in front of the still woman's face, "Earth to nerd, hel-"

Gail nearly stumbled when Holly smashed into her, pressing their lips together and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Gail was stunned for only a second before she recovered enthusiastically, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller woman's neck and deepening the kiss.

When they came up for air, Holly said nothing, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together as they got their breath back.

"Well, that was nice."

Holly smiled at Gail's comment, pulling her even closer and smiling as the blonde nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in.

"You know what? Weird is good."

Gail stepped back suspiciously, but Holly had no mockery in her whiskey colored eyes. Smiling, she stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to the side of the doctor's mouth.

"You right," she grinned, weird is good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

Hey guys! As promised, here's another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying it so far, I have a lot more to offer to the story. Please, please, please, rate and review so I know what you guys are interested in! Again, I do not own Rookie Blue. You guys are the best!

**Chapter 2**

Gail really did hate hospitals. She hated the smell; death and jell-o. She hated the way they could turn even the strongest people into sniveling, terrified idiots. Still, with Holly's hand on the small of her back, she forced herself to move forward.

Her boots clacked on the linoleum tiles as she made her way down the hall. She kept her head down, so as not to accidentally make eye contact with grieving people or sick patients.

"Gail!"

The blonde's head shot up and she faltered; if it hadn't been for Holly's fingernails digging into her back, she definitely would have turned and hauled ass out of there. Chris was making no secret of gaping at her appearance. His jaw worked as he clearly tried not to laugh.

"Looks good," he managed, shaking.

"I was modeling it after yours," Gail shot back with a shrug, "good to know it looks better on me."

"Fair enough," the man laughed, running a hand over his close cut brown hair and turning his attention to Holly, "You're the ME, right? Dr. Stewart, I think?"

"Holly," the brunette stepped forward, releasing Gail, extending her hand. The blonde saw her escape route, and really was about to go for it, until she noticed the way Chris was looking at Holly. She knew that dopey stare anywhere, he was practically drooling, and that wasn't exactly a short handshake.

"I didn't know you and Gail were friends," the officer grinned saucily, still not letting go of Holly's hand, _her _Holly.

Gail was not a fan of the jealous knot forming in her stomach, so she decided to fix it.

"Yeah, I guess you could call up friends," the blonde shrugged nonchalantly, draping an arm over Holly's shoulders, "I'm sure lots of friends spend the night having earth shattering monkey sex, so yeah, you could say we're besties. Come on, bud!"

With that, she charged down the hall, running down Holly's arm and gripping her hand, pulling her along. The joy of seeing the shock on Diaz's stupid face was _almost_ enough to over shadow the fact that she had yet again told somebody about her and Holly. It was nobody's business, and it _especially_ wasn't an ex's business.

"Monkey sex?" Holly cackled, either not noticing, or choosing to disregard, Gail's apparent discomfort.

"You have to stop doing that," Gail growled at Holly, giving a nurse the death glare in return for a smile. They were getting close to the elevator, and Gail picked up the pace.

"Stop what?"

Gail didn't answer, practically screeching to a stop when they got to the elevator. She jabbed the button in rapid fire repetition, as if that would bring it faster.

"You know that doesn't actually work," Holly held her free hand up in surrender when Gail shot her a withering look.

Finally it opened. The blonde darted in, once again repeatedly smashing the close button. Holly rolled her eyes, pressing the button for the fifth floor.

"Please stop," Gail repeated, shaking her head and releasing Holly's hand so she could cross her arms. She leaned against the smooth metal wall and closed her eyes.

"Stop what?" Holly used more force this time, stepping up so they were standing toe to toe.

"Stop being you!" Gail growled, eyes flying open, "stop being so adorably nerdy and irresistible. If you weren't so damn sexy, Chris wouldn't have been drooling over you, and I wouldn't have gotten all weird and territorial! Now he's gonna picture us doing naked acrobatics."

She stomped her foot like a child to emphasize her point. Holly bit her lip and smiled, uncrossing Gail's arms and holding her hands.

"You were jealous?"

"Yes," Gail answered simply, leaning forward to press their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. She stepped away when the door pinged, smirking at the look of longing and the haze that she put in the doctor's eyes.

"You're all mine, Stewart," she breathed, turning on her heal and sauntering out as the doors slid open.

Holly barely made it out before the doors slid shut again.

"Trace," Gail called when she saw Trace across the waiting area, sitting in one of the crappy plastic chairs. The woman looked up from her phone, standing when she saw the pair.

"Hey Gail, Holly," she nodded at both of the women, crossing her arms, "Sam made it through surgery fine, he's in recovery. Andy's with him."

Gail glanced over the detective's shoulder at Nick. He was leaning against the wall and staring at the ground. His hair was a mess, his uniform wrinkled, and Gail could see his jaw working from where she was standing.

"That's gotta suck," she sighed, absently wrapping her hand around Holly's wrist. Traci noticed the gesture, but said nothing.

"What?" Holly asked, following the blonde's gaze and looking at Nick. He looked completely miserable, "Oh."

"Yeah, he's been here all night," Traci muttered, glancing over her shoulder, "gotta admire his persistence, even though he doesn't have a chance."

"He tried to get between McSwarek; he knew what he was getting into."

"McSwarek?" Traci raised her eyebrows and Holly chuckled.

"My name for the dream team," Gail shrugged, "Nick knew he didn't have a chance in hell, which is why he went for it. Nick loves betting on lost causes. Just look at me."

Traci cocked her head, considering.

"Peck," the blonde looked around and grinned at Oliver. He looked like crap, had some scratches and bruising, but other than that he seemed ok.

"Nice hair," he snorted, and Gail rolled her eyes.

"Bite me."

"I'd rather not," Oliver smiled at Holly, "Nice to see you again, how are you?"

"Good," Holly smiled in return, "How's the head?"

"Eh, fine," he shrugged, scuffing his boot on the tile, "Celery's got me on this horrible smoothie, veggie diet. Says it's good for my head, and that if I'm gonna keep trying to kill myself on the job then I'm not allowed to kill myself with my eating habits. Me, I just want coffee and a burger."

"I know the feeling," Gail cast a side long glance at Holly, who looked back innocently.

"Well," Oliver glanced at his watch, "I have to head back to the station. They're announcing the new unit chief and they want me there early. Remember, you're due back in like, an hour."

"Aye-aye, captain," Gail saluted, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"See you there," with a final nod at everybody, he turned on his heel and walked off down the hall.

"You look like a dude."

"Always so loving," Gail grinned sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at her brother as he approached.

"That's why mom and dad prefer me," Steve shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious."

"I try," he shrugged, then sobered up, "seriously though, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is everything ok?" Gail's brow furrowed in concern, but Steve waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to talk to you."

With a glance at Holly, who nodded in encouragement, she turned and followed her brother down the hall.

The brunette watched them go, pushing her glasses farther up the ridge of her nose and shoving her hands in her pockets.

"She's different," Traci observed, and Holly looked at her. She was watching Gail thoughtfully.

"The hair?" Holly snorted, "Yeah, I did my best to fix it last night."

"No, that's not it," Traci shook her head, smiling knowingly at the doctor, "she's like happy, or at least much less hostile than usual. She's smiling more, and she just seems… I don't know, better. I've notice it for a while and I'd say it's clear you have something to do with it. So thanks for making her less insane.

"I try," Holly shrugged casually, flashing a smile, but her heart was doing back flips.

"What's up, Steve," Gail demanded impatiently, leaning against the wall and glancing down the hall at Holly. She and Traci were laughing at something apparently hilarious.

"So you and Holly," he grinned, raising his eyebrows, "What's going on there?"

"I don't know," she answered, honestly, a small smile playing across her face, "I know she makes me happy and I know she makes me want to be a semi decent person, for now, that's enough."

"Well good," Steve grinned, "I want you to know that I'm happy for you, and I have your back with this. You guy seem good together, and she's like, a sexy librarian."

"Oh, you have no idea," Gail chuckled, flashing to last night.

"Way too much information!" Steve shouted, throwing his hands in the air and receiving some glares from passing orderlies.

"There's something else," he quieted, putting his hands down.

"Look, you know I support," he continued, running a hand through his hair, "But have you thought at all about what you're going to tell mom and dad?"

"I don't see how this is their business," Gail crossed her arms tightly over her chest and looked back at Holly, who was watching her intently, Traci following suit.

"What do you think they're talking about?" the doctor murmured, watching Gail. She had started off happy, then Steve said something, and now she was clearly uncomfortable."

"That's easy," Traci shrugged, "you."

"Its mom and dad," Steve insisted, "_everything_ is there business."

"Yeah well, _this _isn't," Gale spoke with finality, pushing off the wall and briskly walking back to Holly.

"If you say so," Steve muttered, following.

"Everything ok?" Traci asked curiously, and Gail nodded, offering a tight lipped smile.

"I need to head back to the precinct," Steve glanced at his Rolex, then at Traci, "ride with me?"

"Sure," Traci nodded, turning to Gail, "Chloe's fine, by the way. Dov's been with her. Get this; she has a _husband." _

"Why am I not surprised?" Gail shook her head, "That girl is nuts."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Holly quipped, ruffling Gail's hair. The group laughed while Gail glared at each of them.

"Unnecessary," she groused, elbowing Holly in the stomach and rolling her eyes when it only made her laugh harder.

"See you in a bit," Tracie managed when they calmed down, "They're announcing the new unit chief. Rumor is its Oliver."

"No!" the blonde whined, "They can't take away my partner! I'm totally gonna get strapped with somebody lame!"

"Oh, you'll be fine," Steve shrugged, "Unless it's Diaz. Then you'll be stuck in awkward silence while he pictures you and the doctor naked."

Holly felt her face grow hot as Gail charged down the hall after her brother, leaving pissed off personnel in their wake.

"It's like their six," Holly shook her head, smiling.

"Yeah, trust me, it only gets worse from here," Traci snickered, patting her on the back, "Welcome to the Peck clan."

"Thanks for the ride," Gail unbuckled her seatbelt, but didn't move, closing her eyes instead. Holly's Subaru had that wonderful old car smell; kinda musty, with the pine scented air freshener combining with Holly's fruity shampoo.

"No problem," Holly smiled watching the blonde. They were sitting outside the precinct, but Gail seemed in no hurry to get out.

"What are you thinking about?"

After a moment, Gail answered.

"Coffee," Holly rolled her eyes, "The fact that you denied me good coffee, so now I'm going to have to drink the stations shitty coffee, just to stay alive."

"I think you'll be ok," the doctor reassured, running a hand over Gail's hair. The blonde sat up, opening her vivid blue eyes to glower at Holly.

"You've never had the coffee," she shook her head, "You can never understand."

"Hello, I work in a morgue," Holly reminded, letting her hand rest on Gail's shoulder, "Nobody cares about good coffee when they're dead."

"_I _will," Gail raised her chin, "when I die, I want to be buried with a French press and _real _coffee."

"Deal," the ME laughed, "Now get out."

"Yes ma'am," Gail saluted, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek before leaping out of the car.

"See you at the Penny after shift?"

"I'll be there!"

"Good," satisfied, Gail slammed the door shut and bounded across the parking lot, turning to wave before going inside.

Holly sat there a moment, smiling, before shifting the car into gear and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Hey guys! Gosh, thanks so much for the positive feedback, the favorites and the followers! It really means a lot! I have a lot more of the story to come, and a lot of directions I want this story to go, so please review so I know what direction to go in! you guys are the best!

I do not own Rookie blue or it's characters.

**Chapter 3**

"Andy!" Gail exclaimed when she walked into the locker room to find her fellow officer tiredly slipping into her uniform.

"Hi," the woman offered a tired smile, "I like your hair."

"Thanks," Gail sighed, going to her locker and spinning the lock, "alcohol and scissors aren't the best combo."

This got her a weak chuckle.

"Ok, come here," Gail ordered, sitting on one of the wooden benches and patting the spot next to her.

"Why, what are you doing?" Andy asked warily, and Gail rolled her eyes.

"Being uncharacteristically nice," she tapped the spot with more force, "Now sit down before I get back to normal."

Andy did as she was told, staring at the floor. After a moment, of hesitation, Gail reached out and awkwardly patted the woman on the back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, freaked out, confused, she looked up at Gail and there was desperation in her brown eyes, "I'm so confused."

"I know you are," Gail sighed, "But trust me, you're not the only one. Hell, last night I chopped all my hair off and had sex with a woman. And then this morning, I even at _healthy. _Everybody's going crazy, so you're not alone in that."

Andy gaped at her for a second, and then burst out laughing. Gail managed to stay serious for half a second before she cracked up, letting out peals of laughter.

"Seriously, McNally," Gail continued when they could breathe again, "Take it from someone who eats, sleeps, and breathes messiness, you're doing ok."

"Thanks," she looked at Gail thoughtfully, "that was actually nice. Didn't know you had that in your wheel house."

"Ha- ha," rolling her eyes, Gail stood up and went back to her locker, "It happens occasionally."

"Don't make a habit of it," Andy joked, standing and buckling her belt, "It'll throw too many people off."

"Don't worry," Gail smirked, shucking off her jeans and pulling on her officer blues, "I have way more fun being a bitch."

Andy chuckled and they finished getting ready in silence. Gail pulled off Holly's flannel and immediately missed the smell of the doctor surrounding her. She put it to her nose and smelled lavender laundry detergent and the faintest traces of Holly's shampoo.

"I take it that's from last night," Andy grinned, pulling Gail out of her nice moment. She looked up to see the woman smirking at her, leaning against the locker with a hand on her hips.

"Shut up," she growled, tossing the flannel in her locker and grabbing her uniform top.

"How did you know?" Glowering at Andy and buttoning her shirt. She holstered her weapon and crossing her arms.

"I notice things," the brunette shrugged, watching Gail tie her boots, "Plus, you're not exactly the queen of subtlety."

"Fair enough," the blonde sighed, running a hand over her short hair, "Lead the way."

Andy nodded, and the women made their way out of the locker room and into the bull pen. It was buzzing; clearly the recent events happening with the officers had done nothing to deter the crime rates. Gail shook her head; criminals were _so_ inconsiderate.

"Peck, McNally," Oliver waved them over, "Conference room."

They moved through the craziness. Gail sidestepped a drunken fat guy stumbling all over the place, demanding a lawyer. A girl dressed like a hooker was sitting at one of the tables with a tired looking officer, snapping her gum and screeching about some guy named Big Jimmy. Basically everyone was yelling about something.

"Great," Gail muttered; it was gonna be a _long _day.

"Ok, everybody take your seats," Oliver was standing at the front of the room with some stuffy looking old guy in a captain's uniform.

The officers, those who weren't dealing with the craziness in the bull pen, shuffled in and took their seats.

Gail looked around at everybody; Dov had made it in, though he looked completely out of it, his brown hair was unwashed, his eyes we bloodshot and his uniform was wrinkled. He looked at her and smiled, either too tired to notice her hair or too stressed to laugh about it. Chris was next to him, and he offered Gail a nervous smile before quickly looking away.

Some young guy she didn't recognize was bouncing up and down is his seat, _way _too excited to be there. Nick was in the seat beside him, with a very different attitude. He was staring at the table surface, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He looked completely miserable, and Gail didn't blame him for it.

"Quiet, people!" the stuffy guy at the front shouted, and everyone shut up, looking toward where he and Oliver were standing.

"Dang," Oliver grinned after a moment, "I wish I could get you guys to shut up like that."

There was collective laughter that was quickly cut short when 'Captain Mcstuffy' glared at all of them.

"Right," Oliver clapped his hands together, "first things first; I am pleased to announce that both Swarek and Price are out of the woods, and should be returning to bug us soon."

Oliver waited a moment for the cheers to die down before continuing.

"Also, we've all been waiting to see who the new captain is going to be. Well, congratulations people, you get me. I'm gonna be stuck behind a deck while the rest of you have all the fun."

He waved off the whistles and applause, but he did stand a little straighter.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," he guffawed, gesturing to the assignment board.

"Given everything that's happened, rotation starts today instead of next week. Also, I'd like to introduce our newest rookie, Officer Duncan Moore."

"He'll be driving with McNally. The rest of you, assignments on the board. Let's fight crime, people."

Gail rolled her eyes at the sound off, scooting her chair back and standing up.

"Have fun with the newbie," she grinned at Andy, who shrugged and offered a nervous smile. They heard a loud crashed and turned; Duncan had tripped and fallen, taking three chairs with him.

"I'm good," he held up his hand, stumbling as he popped back up, "it's all good."

"It'll be fine," Andy muttered, clearly trying to convince herself. Gail laughed clapping the brunette on the back before going over to the rotation board.

"You're with me."

Gail looked around and groaned internally, today was going to be a _long_ day. Nick was gesturing to her half heartedly; he looked completely out of it, his brown eyes bloodshot and his hair a total mess. Great; the last thing she needed was to be stuck in a squad car with Nick while he was all mopey and heartbroken.

"Great," she weakly forced a smile, following him out into the bull pen.

"So," Nick began, signaling right and weaving through a traffic light, "I heard you spent the night with that ME chick."

"Uh-huh," Gail murmured, watching the streets of New York pass by in a colorful blur from the passenger seat.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well," Gail began impatiently, turning to look at him; he kept his eyes trained on the road, "I would think 'spending the night' kind of speaks for itself."

"I guess," Nick shrugged, then quieter, "Everybody needs a way to blow off steam, no matter how unconventional."

"Watch it," Gail snapped, and he looked at her, surprised, "Holly's not just some fling, some casual floozy. She's important, ok?"

"I mean, she's not exactly your type," Nick shot back.

"You don't know my type."

"Fair enough," Nick muttered, "I certainly didn't know how to keep you happy."

"Oh, come off it, Nick," Gail groaned, rolling her eyes, "I get that you're all pissy about Andy and Sam, but being a whiney idiot and taking it out on me is not gonna make shit better for you, so stop it."

A charged silence followed as they waited for pedestrians to cross. A woman was herding like eight kids through the cross walk while everyone fanatically took pictures.

"You're right," Nick admitted when the light went green, "I'm sorry. I'm just pissed."

"Of course you are," the blonde shrugged sympathetically, "look at your track record. You're not exactly good at picking women."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, look at your track record!" Gail pointed at herself, "exhibit A; emotionally stunted crazy girl who apparently likes chicks. Then, look at Andy. You _knew _she was hung up on Sam, everybody did! You had to realize that eventually it would just go to shit, and you would be caught in the cross fire."

"I thought-"

"What?" Gail cut him off, staring ahead, "You could fix us? News flash, idiot, we aren't broken! And even if we were, we'd be way too far gone for you to help us."

"You deserve someone that's like, bubbly and peppy and annoying," she continued gently, "someone who's a hell of a lot easier than me or McNally. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you get to be happy."

"Like you and Holly?"

"Shut up," Gail rolled her eyes, but she smiled, thinking of the nerdy brunette.

"Available units, we have a domestic dispute on East 42nd, apartment 12E," the order crackled through the radio. Gail snatched up the receiver.

"Unit six responding, ETA seven minutes."

"Let's go to work," Nick sighed, turning on the lights and speeding up.

"Would everybody _please_ calm down!" Gail shouted over the noise, but the family kept going, paying her and Nick no mind. There were four of them; two idiots Gail assumed were the parents, a man and woman of about fifty, and a younger couple. The girl was screeching at her parents like a god damn hyena, fighting Nick's grip as she clawed at her mom. The guy, some tattooed freak with like 12 ear rings, clearly the source of the conflict, was getting all up in the dad's face.

The apartment was a total wreck, tables turned over, the TV shattered, picture frames knocked off the wall. There was glass everywhere from various objects being thrown at people's heads.

"Daddy I love him!" the girl screeched, long, cherry red nails digging into Nick's arm, "I wanna have his baby."

"This bastard got you pregnant," the dad roared, shoving tattoo face back. He stumbled and fell against the only picture that seemed to survive the original assault. It smashed and glass rained down on the scrawny idiot, who lurched forward and punched the dad. The man recovered and straightened up, rage contorting his face. They straightened, circling each other in the rubble they created.

"Back off!" Gail barked, going and forcing her way between them, setting a hand on each of their heaving chests, "Now!"

"Your daughter was _happy_ to give it up to me!" Tattoo face spat, "Shoulda heard the way she screamed."

"You fucker!" the dad roared, shoving Gail out of the way like a rag doll. She went flying, cursing as her forehead connected with the wall and she went down, using her hands to catch herself and wincing when she felt the glass cut her soft skin.

"Peck," Nick shouted, wrestling with the girl.

The blonde shook her head, ears ringing and apartment spinning as she shakily stood up.

"All right, that is it!" she roared, whipping her gun out and training it on the middle aged man, who had his hands around the skinny twerp's neck, "Freeze or I will cap both your asses!"

The man froze, eyes widening at Gail. She was a pretty terrifying sight; she had blood dripping down her arms and a huge welt forming on her forehead, and she looked pissed as shit.

"Step away from each other. You," she turned to the girl, "My partner is going to release you. Are you going to keep flipping out?"

The girl shook her head, eyes popping out of her sockets.

"Good," she nodded at Nick. As soon as the girl was free, she ran into her mom's arms, apparently forgetting the fight. Gail re-holstered her weapon and grabbed the younger guy's wrists, cuffing them roughly. Jesus, the girl would not stop _wailing._

"Are you," Gail read the names in the hearts on the guy's arms, "Sherry or Candace?"

"I'm Heather," the girl hiccupped, and Gail snorted, looking, without success, for a Heather tattoo.

"Ok, Heather," she went on, "If you want to come down to the station to be with tattoo face here, you can drive behind us, otherwise, get the hell out of our way."

"You ok?" Nick demanded when they got the men into the squad car. The women had tearfully agreed to follow them to the precinct and they clung to each other while they followed their men out of the apartment.

"Fine," Gail forced a grin; in truth, everything hurt like hell and her hands were covered in dried and fresh blood seeping out of the deep cuts on her hands, "Next time, I'll take the ninety pound girl, and you take the giant, pissed off men, deal?"

"Deal," Nick nodded earnestly.

"Good," Gail lowered herself into the car, "Now please, let's lock these idiots up, get me some medical attention, and get me drunk."

Nick laughed, peeling off into the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Oh my goodness thank you guys so much for all the favorites and followers, and so much love for those of you who took the time to write me a review! Every suggestion or encouragement means so much to me! I have a lot more to write, but work is really picking up so I'll do my best to try and post one every week. As always, I do not own Rookie Blue or the characters. Thanks so much!

** Chapter 4**

"How's the face?" Traci asked sympathetically, holding the door to the Penny open for Gail. The blonde looked sort of like a zombie mummy hybrid. Both of her hands were bandaged, and the bruise of her head was a violent purplish black color

"Hurts like a mother," Gail groaned, "I need alcohol."

"Makes you look like a bad ass," Oliver grinned, "I mean, it looks like shit, but, you know, _bad ass _shit."

"You should have seen her when she was waving her gun around," Nick snickered as the all filed into the Penny, "she literally threatened to 'cap their asses.'"

"Heard it in a movie, always wanted to say it," Gail shrugged as Traci led the way to their corner table. The Penny was its usual crazy self; Sweet Home Alabama accompanied the sounds of cops laughing and shouting about their crazy arrests of the day.

"All I want is a burger and beer," Oliver rubbed his hands together, scooting into the booth so everybody could join him. Gail took the end seat facing the door, so she could see Holly when she walked in.

"What'll ya have?" The waitress, a pretty brunette with a pad of paper, asked the group.

"I'll take a burger and a Guinness," Oliver grinned, turning to Traci.

"Cob salad and a glass of chardonnay."

"That order literally just broke my heart," Oliver groaned, "who orders a salad at a bar?"

"Half rack of ribs and a Blue Moon."

"Double cheeseburger with fries, chocolate milkshake, and scotch on the rocks. Make that a double order of fries."

"What?" Gail shrugged when everybody stared at her, wide eyed, "I haven't had anything to eat today except a chocolate bar and this veggie monstrosity Holly made me drink."

"Somebody got _you_ to eat vegetables?" Nick snorted, "Damn, she is special."

"She bribed me with chocolate," the blonde shot back drily, but a small smile flitted across her face.

"Smart woman," Oliver nodded, grinning when the drinks arrived.

"Did you tell her about what happened?" Traci asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, you mean this?" Gail gestured at her face and shook her head, "Why? It's not like it's _that_ bad."

"Oh honey," the detective clucked her tongue sympathetically, "You're gonna get your ass kicked."

"What why?" Gail demanded, straightening up, "What did I do?"

"You'll find out," Traci chuckled, gesturing toward the door; Holly had just walked in.

"It's fine," Gail insisted, but she took a gulp of liquid courage before getting up and going to the doctor.

"Ten bucks says she visibly withers when Holly yells at her."

"I'll take that action," Oliver tossed a ten on the table, "But Holly's not gonna yell. She's going to be super worried and Gail's going to feel terrible and apologize."

"I vote Gail acts like its no big deal and comes back to the table," Nick decided, tossing another ten into the pot. Traci grabbed the money and watched intently as the scene unfolded.

"Hey!" Gail called, waving to the doctor, who turned to look at her. Her smile fell away like shattered glass when she saw the blonde's state.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded, reaching out to touch Gail's cheek, but stopping and letting her hand fall, looking around at the other officers in the bar. Gail was touched; clearly, Holly was trying to respect her privacy by making sure not to touch her in front of everybody.

"I'm totally fine, really," the blonde offered a pathetic attempt at a reassuring smile, "really."

"This is _not_ fine," Holly whispered, holding up Gail's arm to show a bandaged hand, "Why didn't you call me? I could have brought you some stuff for the swelling."

Gail ducked her head, shoulders hunching over. Damn it, Traci had been right.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, gently taking one of Holly's hands, aware of her bandages. "I should have called. But really, I'm _ok_ I promise. Now let me buy you a drink."

Holly looked her over one more time, concern shadowing her face, before she shook it off and offered a small smile.

"Deal."

"Good," Gail grinned, squeezing her hand and pulling her back to their table, waving the waitress down as she did.

"What'll you have?"

"Gin and tonic," Holly smiled, "thanks."

"No problem," the waitress returned the smile, going to the bar.

"Hey guys!" she grinned at each of them in turn, straightening her glasses.

"Pay up!" Oliver barked a laugh, holding out his hand. Traci rolled her eyes and slapped thirty bucks into his palm while Nick mumbled about something being rigged. The two women looked on in confusion.

"Nothing, just a little wager," Oliver shrugged, counting out the money before slipping it into his pocket. Gail would have pursued the issue further if it hadn't been for the phenomenal gift of food brought to the table.

"Ribs, there you go, cob salad, uh-huh, cheeseburger, yep, and double cheeseburger with a double order of fries and a chocolate milkshake."

Gail clapped like a happy child when all the food was put on the table.

"What?" Gail shrugged at Holly, who was staring at the petite woman, eyebrows raised, as she took a whopping bite out of the hamburger, "All I ate today was your horrible smoothie."

"And some chocolate," Holly smirked, plucking up a French fry and popping it into her mouth. Gail's eyes widened and she swatted at her hand.

"Those are _mine." _The blonde managed around a mouthful of delicious meat.

"Fight me," Holly challenged, snatching another fry and dunking it in the chocolate milkshake.

"Oh ew," Traci grimaced as Holly chewed, "that's just wrong."

"No, I'll buy that," Oliver argued, reaching over and dunking one of his fries in Gail's shake.

"Hey!" the blonde whined, snatching her drink and holding it close, _"_this is _mine."_

"Sharing is caring," Nick pointed out, going for the shake.

"No!" Gail growled, standing up, "I've had a long ass day and I deserve this."

With that, she proceeded to chug the entire milkshake, slamming the glass down and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh it hurts, ow, ow," Gail groaned, "screw you guys. I'm getting another one."

She ignored their laughter as she got up and walked to the bar.

"God she's like a six year old," Holly snickered, watching the blonde scurry off.

"Yeah well, she made the mistake of leaving her fries unattended," Traci grinned, reaching over and grabbing a handful.

"That's what you get for ordering a salad," Olive shook his head, taking another bite of his hamburger.

"Hey, just because you and Gail have your anti-health thing, doesn't mean other people don't want to live past fifty."

"Thank you," Traci toasted Holly before taking another drink.

"So," she glanced over to make sure Gail was still over at the bar, "what happened today?"

"Ask this guy," Oliver gestured to Nick, who froze halfway to shoving a rib in his mouth. Holly raised her eyebrows while he finished chewing.

"We got a domestic disturbance call," he began, taking a sip of his beer, "got a little rough, that's all."

"_That's_ a little rough?"

"I mean, she handled it like a pro," Nick shrugged, sheepish. He returned his attention back to his ribs.

"Even threatened to 'cap' somebody." Oliver nodded taking a bite of his burger, "very bad ass."

"Sounds like her," Holly laughed, grabbing another one of Gail's fries, and thanking the waitress when she set her gin and tonic on the table, "toss her into a domestic dispute where she has to pull out a gun, she's all cool and bad ass. Toss a baseball at her and she flips nine levels of shit and runs the other way."

"What?!" Gail demanded as she walked back up to her cackling table, holding two milkshakes. Nobody responded, just kept laughing like hyenas. She raised her eyebrows at Holly, who just shook her head, shaking.

"What's so funny?" Gail turned around at a man's voice and saw her brother approach, eyebrows arched like hers.

"G-Gail," Traci choked out through gasps, "p-playing baseball."

"Did she run away in some needlessly dramatic fashion? Or throw her bat?"

"How did you know?!" Holly gasped, and the table dissolved in a fresh set of laughs.

"Some thing's never change," Steve snickered, ruffling his sister's hair and pulling up a chair, "My parents used to force her to play sports. As you can imagine, it didn't go well."

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Gail groused, lowering herself down and handing Holly one of the milkshakes. The doctor smiled her thanks and took a sip, nearly gagging.

"W- What the hell is that?" she choked out, setting the glass down.

"Oh oops, that's mine, sorry," the blonde took the glass and handed her the other shake.

"What _is_ that," Holly demanded again, wide eyed as she watched Gail take a long pull.

"It's a beautiful combination of chocolate milkshake and scotch," taking another sip, "two of my favorite things."

"That is _too_ much scotch," Holly argued, closing her eyes with relief when she sipped her _normal _milkshake.

"No such thing," Gail shook her head, glowering down at her food, "You people are _vultures_. Who has been eating my fries?"

"Salad eater over there," Oliver gestured to Traci, who seemed to be fascinated by something on the ceiling.

"Shoulda known," the blonde shook her head, popping another fry into her mouth.

"Whoa," Steve gasped, grabbing Gail's chin and turning her cheek, "what the fuck happened to your face?"

"Nothing," Gail muttered, trying to bat his hand away, but then he saw the saw the bandages and he grabbed her wrist instead.

"This is _not_ nothing!" he barked, "What. Happened."

"I got in between a few pissed off people," Gail was clearly uncomfortable. The rest of the table watched on quietly, casting sidelong glances at each other, "It's not a big deal."

"It's absolutely a big deal," the blonde man insisted, slamming a hand on the table, "You can't keep doing this! How could you keep acting like a total idiot, given everything that's happened? Two of your friends are in the hospital, lucky to be alive! How many more unnecessary risks is it going to take before you get it? Or is it going to take you being hospitalized for you to fucking slow down?"

"Steve," Traci said quietly, but he held his hand up.

"No, she needs to hear this," turning her attention back to Gail, who was visibly sinking into her seat, taking a sip of her milkshake, "You have to stop. Recklessness gets people hurt, Gail. You not only put yourself at risk, but everyone you care about! What do you think it would do to me if you didn't come home one night? What do you think it would do to Holly? You don't always have to fucking show off!"

"Steve," Oliver was more forceful, drawing the angry detective's attention, "stop now."

But it was too late; Gail was out of her seat, making a beeline for the back door. With a helpless glance at the rest of the table, and a glare at Steve, Holly was hot on her trail, weaving through the drunken disorderly officers.

"Not cool, Steve," Traci sighed, shaking her head.

"I know being an ass is part of the Peck family genetics, but that was too far," Oliver growled, "She's going through a lot right now, and she didn't deserve that."

"It was my fault, anyway," Nick jumped in, sitting back and crossing his arms, "Bitch me out, not her."

"Whatever," Steve sat back, but a small part of him started to feel guilty. Gail _had_ just been doing her job, and she _was_ ok. But he couldn't lose her, and after everything had happened, it was hard not to freak out.

"Gail," Holly called, pushing out the back door and into the alley. She saw the blonde leaning against the side of the building. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey," the doctor murmured, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I am so sick of his _shit_!" Gail shook her head, keeping her eyes closed, "He's such an ass hole."

"He's just worried about you," Holly tried to console her. A part of her didn't blame Steve; her heart had definitely stopped for a beat when she had seen Gail's face and hands, and it could so easily have been a lot worse.

"He's worried because he doesn't believe in me!" Gail cried, pushing off the wall and pacing angrily, eyes trained on the ground, "Nobody does. I will never, _ever_ be good enough for the incredible Peck family!" she waved her hands around sarcastically.

"It's always been this way! He's always been the one to do everything right, while I'm tripping along in his shadow!"

"Gail," Holly began, but the blonde silenced her with a look.

"No," she barked, "You don't get to tell me that it's not true, to tell me that he's just an idiot and he didn't mean it. You have no idea what it's like."

Tears stung her eyes like daggers, but she farced herself to keep going. If she stopped, she would cry like an idiot.

"My whole life, I was that kid nobody talked about. Steve was the fucking golden child, perfect grades, charming, sporty. The pride and joy of the Peck household! Fucking Captain Mom and Captain Dad had plenty to talk about when it came to Prince Steve. Then there was me, shoved off in the corner, not to be seen or heard! I'm a fuck up! It's undeniable, inescapable! Even at work I'm stuck in his fucking shadow! It's not my fault they were big guys! What was I supposed to do, let them kill each other? I did my job! I did-"

"Gail!" Holly had heard enough. She wasn't going to let her talk herself into a hole, "Get it together."

"I-"

"Stop," grabbing the smaller woman's shoulders, she gently pushed Gail against the building, "Stop, just stop. You didn't do anything wrong. Steve was out of line, but he was worried about you because he cares. It's the same reason I was freaked when I saw you."

"I'm sorry," was all Gail managed before Holly's hand was over her mouth.

"It's your job," Holly shrugged, "It's dangerous, and there's nothing I can do about that. I mean sure, I'd prefer it if you were a librarian, but even then you could get paper cuts."

Gail cocked an eyebrow at the librarian comment, but let the doctor keep going.

"You are _not_ a fuck up, you're hostile, weird, moody, and you have the diet of a six year old. You're also beautiful, intelligent, brave, funny, and oddly charming. You were doing your job. You. Did. Not. Screw. Up. Got it?"

Gail nodded, and Holly slowly removed her hand, tracing the fine lips with the pad of her thumb before lowering her arm.

"Do you want to go back inside?" the doctor asked, but Gail shook her head, locking their eyes together.

"Not even a little," she breathed before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Holly's neck.

"Are you sure? It might be good for you to talk to-"

"Shut up," Gail murmured, pressing their lips together. The kiss was desperately sweet, and Holly reached up to cup Gail's face in her hands as the blonde's tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted like chocolate and scotch, which, weirdly enough, was delicious in this scenario. A small moan escaped Gail's throat as the brunette's hands left her face and trailed down her neck, stroking up and down her back, leaving goose bumps.

"Come home with me," Holly breathed when the broke apart, pulling her even closer.

Gail grinned, gently nipping the woman's bottom lip.

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N**

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive reviews and favorites, it means a lot! Sorry for the delay in updating, I was in a bad car accident so I've been in and out of it for a while. Luckily, I'm back on my feet with nothing more than a couple bad ass scars, so let the writing continue! Thanks for all of your support!

As always, I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters.

**Chapter 5**

- A Few Weeks Later -

Holly woke with a start, feeling a weight on her stomach. Warm sunlight was peeking through her blurry bedroom. She reached out, feeling around the nightstand for her glasses. Slipping them onto her face, she looked down at whatever had disturbed her sleep. Gail was resting her chin on the doctor's stomach, watching her thoughtfully.

"You're a crow," the blonde spoke before Holly could say anything.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Holly sighed, glancing at the clock. It was 7:13 on a Sunday morning, _way _too early to be even close to conscious.

"You know, like the bird," Gail continued, as if it were obvious. She pushed herself up and crossed her legs, sitting by Holly's hip and peering down at her, "I dated this weird hippy guy in college, and he told me this Native American story about a crow. You're a crow!"

"Fine, I'll bite," Holly yawned, "why am I like a crow?"

"Well," Gail began, taking Holly's hand and tracing circles on her forearm, "Ok, so there's a crow, and some foxes, and a super thorny berry bush. Now, on the outside, the berry bush was this total bitch; its thorns would stab anybody that tried to eat the berries, because nobody knew how to get past them, which totally _sucked_ because the berries were the sweetest, most delicious things ever."

"A bunch of foxes tried and tried to get to the berries, but they all screwed up and got hurt. It looked like nobody was ever going to enjoy them."

Suddenly, sky blue eyes shot up to meet whiskey brown ones.

"Then one day, a crow came along and it was able to get past the pain in the ass thorns. It understood the best way to treat the berries, and it came to realize that the bush wasn't this evil, bitchy thing. It was just that nobody had figured out how to reach what was inside until the crow came along."

"So you see," Gail concluded, hopping off the bed with a grin, "You're like a crow. I'll go make some coffee."

With that, she turned and padded out the door, leaving Holly staring, dumbfounded, after her.

After a moment, the doctor shook herself out of it, pulling her knew to her chest.

So she was a crow? She was Gail's crow? Wasn't the most flattering of animals, but with Gail's perspective it was unbearably sweet.

It was comforting, to have an idea of where Gail was at with everything. The blonde seemed genuinely happy, and, as far as Holly could tell, she wasn't looking for the exit. But, in the back of the doctor's mind, guards were up. She couldn't be Gail's experiment, a fling before she goes off looking for the real deal. She couldn't handle that.

She was trying to play it cool, keep it casual, because she wanted Gail to be comfortable with everything. It wasn't as if the blonde was hiding her, or anything. Everybody at the precinct knew about them. Whenever they all went out as a group, Gail would be affectionate, holding Holly's hand, kissing her cheek.

But Gail hadn't talked relationships, hadn't told her what she was to her. Whenever Holly was introduced to people, she was 'Holly.' Not 'my girlfriend Holly,' not 'my friend Holly,' just 'Holly.' She could do casual, it was all fine, but it was nice to know, at the very least, that she was Gail's 'crow.'

She smiled, tossing the blankets off and getting out of bed. The plush carpet was soft under her feet and she curled her toes into it as she walked over to her dresser. Yawning again, she pulled out gym shorts and a sports bra, shucking her boxers off and kicking them towards the hamper.

Maybe _she_ could initiate the talk. Holly shook her head, dismissing the thought; forcing Gail into a corner would only freak her out. She just had to let things run their course.

"_Please_ tell me you're not about to do what I think you're about to do," Gail groaned when Holly walked into the kitchen, decked out in her running gear.

"What?" Holly smirked, tying her hair back, "It's a beautiful morning, and _you're _the one who woke me up."

"It's not even eight yet," Gail argued, taking another swig of her coffee, "_way_ too early for _any_ sort of motivation."

"Please," Holly snorted, rolling her eyes and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Since 6:30," the blonde shrugged, "But I wasn't doing anything; I was just sitting there, which is fine."

"You also made coffee," Holly pointed out, cracking open the water bottle and taking a sip.

"That's different," Gail argued, tapping a finger against the side of her mug, "I need this to survive. It's an absolute necessity. You going for a run with in no way further your life. All it will do is make you sweaty, which will make you smell like crap."

"And being sweaty and smelly always leads to a shower," Holly reminded, setting her water bottle down and going over to Gail. She braced her hands on either side of the counter, trapping the blonde.

"And if you're _really_ nice to me, and you have a cup of coffee waiting when I get back, I _might_ just let you join me."

"Well you really should be going!" Gail perked right up, "wouldn't want to keep you from your exercise."

Holly laughed as the little blonde began pushing her toward the front door. She put up little resistance as they moved out into the foyer. Gail released her to pull open the mahogany door and went back to pushing.

"Hurry back!" She called sweetly, herding the doctor into the street.

"I was thinking," Gail started, looking up from her magazine. Seeing as it was a Sunday, the pair were in full throttle relaxation mode. When Holly had returned from her run, she had a long shower party, which, luckily, Gail had been invited to. When they were finished, they got dressed, Gail in ripped jeans and a blue tank top, Holly in sweatpants and an NYC T- Shirt.

They had settled onto Holly's plush leather sofa, Holly with a Jane Austin novel, Gail with the months edition of 'Guns and Ammo' magazine. Holly's feet were propped on the coffee table, and Gail's were nestled beneath the doctor's leg. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for about forty five minutes.

"Uh – Oh," Holly smirked, eyes not leaving the page, "that's never good."

"Hol, I'm serious," the blonde insisted, closing her magazine and sitting up. Hearing the nerves in Gail's voice, the doctor shut her book; she could follow Elizabeth Bennet later.

"What is it?" she sighed, looking over at Gail. The blonde opened her mouth and closed it, blue eyes looking at her hands, then at Holly, then back to her hands.

"Spit it out," Holly urged, and, after a few more painful seconds of struggle, she did.

"I think we should hang out with your friends."

Holly raised her eyebrows, startled. Gail forced herself to keep her eyes on Holly's.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, and Gail scooted forward, crossing her legs.

"It's just that we always hang out with my friends," she explained, putting all of her focus into picking at the threads of the faded A&E embroidered on Holly's sweatpants.

"I like your friends," Holly shrugged, and Gail smiled.

"What's not to like?" the blonde joked, "they all carry guns, yell a lot, and can't hold their liquor. Oh, and Oliver gets super emotional when he's drunk. We're a fun crowd, that's for sure."

It was true. All of Gail's friends were outrageous, but it was wonderful. Holly could, and had, many times, make a total fool of herself and nobody would judge her. They were some of the nicest, admittedly loudest, people she had ever met.

"But I'm sure you want to hang out with your friends sometimes, and, well, _I _enjoy meeting new people, so it's a win all around."

"You _hate _meeting new people," Holly argued thoughtfully, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde when she looked up.

"I don't _hate_ it," she muttered, going back to her picking, "and I, well I mean, I want to meet _your _people."

She looked up when she finished, but, seeing something in Holly's eyes, she quickly pack paddled, scooting back and grabbing her magazine.

"It was just an idea, obviously we don't _have_ to. I love getting drunk and loud with my friends, so we can just keep doing that."

She trained her eyes on the magazine, trying to look engrossed in an advertisement for new and improved gun cleaner.

"How about this Wednesday night?"

"Hm? What?" Gail tore her gaze from the magazine to look up at a smiling Holly, "Wednesday? I'll have to see if I have anything planned…"

She looked up at the ceiling, pretending to try and remember her schedule; the truth was, she had already cleared everything so Holly could pick any night. Wednesday was the precinct's fight night, and she would definitely get shit for missing it, but this was worth it.

"Yeah, Wednesday is good," she smiled, turning back to her magazine.

"We'll go to the Penny for drinks," Holly decided, and Gail looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really, the Penny?" she asked incredulously, "that's not very fancy. Wouldn't you rather take them to a club? Or a nice restaurant? We don't have to go to the Penny."

"I like the Penny," Holly shrugged, smiling and straightening her glasses, "Plus, it's your place, and I want them to know you for everything you are."

It took Gail a second to recover from the sweet proclamation, but when she did she offered a casual shrug, looking back at the magazine."

"Fine, but if Oliver shows up drunk and crying, don't blame me."

"I still can't believe you're missing fight night," Dov groused, going slowly through the busy intersection. The precinct was spending the day as repo-men; instead of fighting crime, they were collecting evidence and stolen goods from around the city, which was _super_ boring. Oliver tried to sweeten the deal by making it a contest between all the precincts. So far, Gail and Dov were failing _miserably._ They were on their way to some old apartment to look for some crap.

"I'm sorry," Gail shrugged, "I can't come because I'm meeting Holly's friends tonight."

"Really?" Dov looked back at the blonde, eyebrows raised, "That's big. How are you feeling about it?"

"Great!" Gail forced a smile, but it looked pathetic and quickly fell away, "Nope, that's a lie. I'm freaking out, which sucks. I'm not a person who freaks out!"

Dov snorted, wincing when Gail punched his arm.

"You know what I mean," the blonde muttered, "I never give a shit what people think of me, but, for some annoying reason, I really want _these_ idiots to like me."

"Well, first of all, calling them idiots might not be the best way to start," Dov ducked this time to avoid a smack in the head, "and second of all, you want them to like you because you like Holly. You do like Holly, right?"

"Of course I like Holly!"

"Well, you never really talk about her," Dov shrugged, "I mean yeah, you bring her around and you guys _act_ like a couple, but you don't really talk about her when she's not there. Nobody knows what's going on with you two."

"It's nobody's business," Gail muttered defensively, crossing her arms and scooting down in her seat.

"Yeah, I get that, but are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," Gail murmured, looking out the window and smiling, "Holly's incredible. I mean, we don't really share any interests, but somehow that just gives us more to talk about. She's really smart, but not in like an 'I'm better than you' way. She just is. And it's sexy. We can talk for hours about anything. And I feel like she makes me better, somehow."

"Well, you're definitely less hostile," Dov agreed, smirking when Gail glowered at him.

"I'm kidding," he laughed, "Sort of."

He blocked the next blow, signaling left and deftly weaving through the other cars congesting the streets.

"It's dangerous to hit the driver," Dov cautioned, and Gail rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Where are you guys meeting up?"

"The Penny."

"That's good, your turf."

"That's the idea," Gail sighed, then, quieter, "I have no idea what they're going to think of me."

"Well, they probably won't trust you."

Gail looked up sharply, "Why do you say that?"

"Think about it," he glanced at her, and then returned his focus to the road, "These are her _best _friends. It's their job to look out for her, so they would be judging you no matter what. They've already started judging you based on what Holly's telling them."

"You think she's saying bad things?"

"Not at all," Dov shook his head earnestly, "but she probably isn't calling you her girlfriend. To her friends, that probably means you aren't serious about Holly. They aren't gonna like that. Not to mention the fact that, up to this point, you've only ever dated guys. To them, that could mean Holly's just an experiment. You need to show them you're serious. You _are_ serious about her, right?"

"Of course!" Gail nodded, propping her elbow on the car door, "I don't think I've ever been more serious about anyone ever, no offense."

"None taken."

"I think that's why I haven't brought up the relationship stuff," Gail continued, resting her head on her hand, "in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly great at keeping people around."

She was staring out the window, so she couldn't see Dov nod in agreement.

"This is something I want to keep around as long as possible. Holly is amazing, and I want her around, and whenever stuff gets serious, or definite, shit falls apart. I'm not ready for that."

"Does Holly know how you feel?"

"I think so," the blonde shrugged, "I mean, she knows she's important. I'm like, constantly saying stupidly cheesy things that I'm not repeating to you, so I feel like she has to know."

"Well, that's all that matters, then."

"_No, _it's not, that's the problem!" Gail growled, "I have to make a good first impression, and we both know I'm not fantastic at that."

"My friends liked you when they met you," Dov offered, but the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"We have basically all the same friends. And the ones I met were all dudes. I'm hot, so I wouldn't have had an issue making your friends like me. Plus, they were all cops, so we had stuff to talk about."

"It's _totally _different with Holly's friend," Gail continued, cracking her knuckles nervously, "first of all, they're _all_ women. I don't exactly get along with women."

"Well, apparently you get along with some women just fine," Dov snorted, laugh quickly falling when Gail glared at him.

"You _know_ what I mean. Second, not a single one of them are cops! They're all genius doctor type people. I'm gonna make a total idiot out of myself!"

"That's not true," Dov shook his head, "Holly's a smart, doctor type person, and she's crazy about you."

"Yes but, I'm having _sex_ with Holly!" Gail shot back, refusing to be comforted by Dov's reassurances, "she _has_ to talk to me or the sex stops. Those women don't have that bargain on the table."

"I've thought a lot about you and Holly," Dov began, eyes widening when Gail raised her eyebrows, "n-no, not like _that!_ Jesus, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I wouldn't blame you," the blonde shrugged, smirking at Dov's blush, "we're hot. _Especially _in the sack. But continue to your point."

"What I was saying was that, on a weird level, you two make perfect sense for each other. I've never seen you this happy, and you are better when Holly's around. I remember when we were all waiting at the hospital. She was holding your hand. Gail, you and PDA aren't exactly a match made in heaven, but you let her hold your hand. When you guys are around each other, it's like caring and being affectionate is super natural. You guys are great together, and her friends are going to see that. Stop worrying."

Gail took a second to process everything he had said. He was right; it was pretty obvious that she was crazy about Holly. Anyone with half a brain would be able to see that.

"You're right," she smiled weakly, and Dov nodded.

"Everything's going to be great," she murmured, but her stomach was flip flopping all over the place.


End file.
